Burns to the skin are instantly painful, even in cases of minor first degree burns. Accordingly, workers in the field have throughout the years, been experimenting and developing ointments, preparations and mixtures which can be quickly applied to the affected areas to give both immediate relief and provide rapid healing. One such mixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,242 includes the extract from the dried leaves of the Eupatorium plant, sulfathiazole, zinc oxide and petrolatum.
Other prior art patents disclosing therapeutic mixtures for treating burns include U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,802 disclosing an admixture of silver sulfadiazine and zinc sulfadiazine, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,058 disclosing compositions containing cerium sulfadiazine.
The above cited prior art patents do not appear to disclose a therapeutic preparation which includes almond oil and sulfathiazole.
The object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic preparation for the almost instantaneous relief of pain from burns to the skin. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic preparation that does not irritate the skin and which promotes rapid healing of first and second degree burns without side effects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic preparation useful for treating insect stings and bites, abrasions and other like injuries to the skin.